1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to oil toilets, and more particularly, to a commode for use in an oil toilet having improved flushing action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional toilet or sanitation systems, commodes or toilet bowls are typically syphon-type bowls. That is, these commodes have a syphon jet associated therewith which creates a syphon action in the outlet passageway and there is actually a slight negative pressure or suction created. Such syphon-type bowls are slow flushing and inclined to clog very easily. If such bowls do clog, overflow may take place and wastewater will be dumped onto the floor or other location where the bowl is installed.
Heretofore, such overflow, although messy and unaesthetically pleasing, was not particularly dangerous. However, in recent years, more and more attention has been directed to toilet systems which do not use water as a flushing medium. Such toilet systems are generally of the recirculating type and utilize an oil-based flushing fluid, such as mineral oil, as the flushing medium. This oil is generally returned to the waste tank along with the waste after flushing and recirculated back into the bowl or commode when required. Such systems are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,614 to Claunch and U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,909 to Rod et al.
The bowls or commodes used in such systems have generally been of the aforementioned syphon-type. However, if clogging takes place in the bowls or commodes of these systems, oil, instead of wastewater, will be dumped onto the floor or the like in the area in which the commode or bowl is installed. Oil is extremely slippery and thus it is dangerous to have such oil on the floor or the like. The bowls or commodes of such systems may be installed in areas of high traffic or on public conveyances increasing the exposure to danger. Finally, oil can cause permanent damage to the area in which it is spilled.
In view of the foregoing, efforts were made by the applicant to discover a more efficient bowl or commode for use in an oil toilet system than the known types. Applicant was aware of a prior art water-flush bowl or commode manufactured and sold in Greece by Kerafina Co. (hereinafter referred to as "Kerafina" bowl) that was of the wash-down type wherein a volume of water coming into the bowl washes everything down and out of the trap of the bowl. However, such bowl is illegal for use in water flush toilets in the United States since it has a very small trap seal height which is not acceptable in American Standards as set forth in the Uniform Building Plumbing Code. Insofar as applicant or assignee knows, such wash-down toilet is not available in the United States.
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. relating to an overflow associated with a toilet bowl: 397,781; 474,682; 620,352; 1,110,831; 1,167,738; 1,171,694; 1,180,171; 1,205,078; 1,224,974; 1,313,060; 1,430,417; 1,692,368; 2,778,029; 3,262,132; and 3,302,216. However, these bowls are all legal for use in water flush system in the U.S. where a bowl of the Kerafina type is illegal in the U.S.